1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that displays a three-dimensional image by using two pieces of image data in which adjacent right-side and left-side parts of respective fields of view overlap with each other, a display method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known display apparatus takes images of the same object by using a plurality of digital cameras that are installed at different positions, thereby acquiring a plurality of pieces of image data, and then displays, by using the parallax of the object included in the acquired image data, a three-dimensional image that appears to be stereoscopic to the eyes of the user (hereinafter, “3D image”).
A well-known technology used in such a display apparatus enables, when a user manipulates a touch panel provided on the screen of a display monitor, switching the image displayed on the display monitor between a 3D image and a two-dimensional image (hereinafter, 2D image) (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-108203). According to the above technology, an image that is on an area including a position where the user touches the touch panel is switched on the display monitor to a 2D image or a 3D image.